<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I Need by flypariah95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824279">Everything I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95'>flypariah95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad English, F/M, Pregnancy, based on a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy, Lamplighter and their daughter spend the day together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lamplighter/Cindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends, I hope you are all well, and enjoying the second season of The Boys.</p><p>This fanfic is based on the movie "Island of Fire" by Jackie Chan, and the scene from Sammo Hung broke my heart "😭</p><p>I remind you that English is not my mother language and I apologize, and I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cindy had come home, she had previously traveled through three states to see her family, it was a long and preventative trip, but at last she was home, the sacrifice of traveling had always been worth it.</p><p>Cindy arrived at two in the morning, and as soon as she got home she was greeted by her boyfriend, she ran into his arms with tears and a smile on her face, she took off the annoying black wig that hid her shaved head. The couple hugged for a long time and then they went home and got some rest.</p><p>The next day...</p><p>"It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, what matters is that he or she becomes very happy person and does what he or she likes" Cindy said.</p><p>"Can we call him Andrew if he's a boy? It was my Grandpa's name."</p><p>"What if it's a girl?"</p><p>"I like Rose"</p><p>Cindy had spent her morning changing clothes, trying different styles, something that would help her hide her three-month pregnancy.In the end, she decided on blue jean pants, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of military boots.</p><p>"We already have a Daisy and now you want a Rose, do you like flowers? It's something I didn't know about you"</p><p>"I like Cindy, but you don't like the name"</p><p>"It's a Horrible name!" Cindy exclaimed mockingly.</p><p>"If it's a Girl and her name is Cindy it would be great, because Cindy in Latin comes from the name Lucinda which means light"</p><p>"Light and Lamplighter?"</p><p>"Exactly! You understand, and if she has my powers it will be even better, besides you chose the name Daisy and she has your powers"</p><p>"Dude..."</p><p>"Mommy you came!" yelled Daisy, Cindy and Lamplighter's daughter.</p><p>Cindy hugged her daughter, buried her nose in her daughter's neck so she could smell her, she had the same smell since birth. Cindy had missed Daisy and Lamplighter so much, she had spent so little time with them, and now she wanted the lost time back.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday" Cindy said enthusiastically, she was so happy to see her daughter again "eight years old, you are already eight years old"</p><p>Daisy had thick black hair, big blue eyes like a Siberian wolf pup, she was a small version of Cindy but she was not serious like her mother.</p><p>"My beautiful girl, I missed you so much, did you miss me?"</p><p>"Maybe" Daisy replied mockingly.</p><p>Cindy saw her boyfriend "ha ha, ha"</p><p>"Of course I miss you !, I was just kidding"</p><p>Lamplighter took a picture of them with his cell phone, he kept every moment that he was with his family.</p><p> Lamplighter and Cindy took Daisy to the park to play. The little family did activities like playing soccer, flying kites, Cindy took Daisy to the swings and began to push her with the power of her mind, finally mother and daughter squeezed soda cans with their minds and Lamplighter took photos and videos. </p><p>Cindy put a blanket on the floor, Daisy, Lamplighter  lay down to rest a bit, Daisy fell asleep immediately.</p><p>"I like Andrew, we could call him Andy or Drew" Cindy said while touching her belly "And if it's a boy, Daisy would learn to deal with boys"</p><p>"Do you think she wants a brother? ... can we keep te baby?"</p><p>"I'm sure we will, we've gotten away with it many times" Cindy gave her boyfriend a kiss, she wanted to give him all the hope that she had lost but her children and Him had given her.</p><p>"I no longer work at Sage Grove Center"</p><p>"I know and I miss you so much, you always left me chocolate bars under my pillow"</p><p>Lamplighter smiled "they were good and simple times, we were like romeo and juliet"</p><p>"Now we are like Bonnie and Clyde"</p><p>"Yes, we escalate very fast, my Christian mother would die if she knew that I got a girl pregnant without getting married"</p><p>"Twice" Cindy corrected</p><p>When Daisy wake up, her parents took her to buy a dress at the mall, the girl chose a blue dress identical to Cinderella's dress.</p><p>Daisy chose a crown for herself, a tiara for<br/>
his mother, and a crown for his father, then they went to have a family photo taken, and finally they went to the cinema to see a movie.</p><p>As the sun set, the family walked into a restaurant. Lamplighter had a little birthday cake, they sat near a window. Lamplighter took out his lighter and lit the candles on the cake "Daisy are you ready? Now you must make a wish"</p><p>Daisy smiled with emotion, closed her eyes and asked for her wish with the innocence of believing it would come true. When the candles went out, Lamplighter and Cindy clapped to their Daughter.</p><p>"And you wish was..." Cindy try to guess.</p><p>"I wish you stay with us at home, mom, i wish you stop traveling the world. Dad and I miss you so much"</p><p>Cindy's smile disappeared, a tear wanted to come out of her left eye. "I...I just..."</p><p>Lamplighter's cell phone alarm started to vibrate, in another occasion Lamplighter would have take his daughter, and he would have fled, or he and Cindy would make some hellish chaos with their powers, kill a few police officers, Vought agents, and some innocent.</p><p>But now things were different, he was tired of running away, of fighting, now he just wanted to be safe  with Cindy and his children "Cindy ... we have ..to go"</p><p>Cindy nodded, kissed her daughter on the forehead and gave her an origami frog. Lamplighter took Daisy in his arms, he gave Cindy one last kiss, and then fled through the back door with his daughter, he was full of rage and impotence from not being able to help his girlfriend and unborn child.</p><p>Vought agents, the police, and members of the Sage Grove Center security team arrived twenty minutes later, all of them circling the restaurant where Cindy was staying. Cindy walked to the exit calmly, everyone around her took out their weapons.</p><p>Cindy knelt down, and put her arms over her head, while the lights of a helicopter illuminated her, they shot several darts to make her sleep, Cindy did not fight, her family was already far away.</p><p> </p><p>In Sage Grove Center</p><p>"You killed six of my best men, we had to sponge their scraps together"</p><p>Cindy saw the man in front but she was not afraid of him, Lamplighter had been more cruel with the other patients "I warned them to get out of my way, they chose to die"</p><p>"If it weren't for Mr. Edgar, and that baby you're expecting, you'd already be dead"</p><p>"Whatever, take me to my room" Cindy replied nonchalantly.</p><p>The guards took her to her room, where they would soon reinforce security. For nine years, during the same day, Cindy fled the center and then let herself be caught again, the first times she and Lamplighter did not hesitate to fight but for a long time the Vought's team knew nothing about him, only that he emptied his bank accounts and disappeared.</p><p>Cindy leaned out of her tiny window and saw the Daisy flowers growing in the Center Gardens, and she smiled. Some time ago she would not have cared, on the contrary, she liked that place because she did not have to deal with anyone in the outside world, but now there were people outside who were waiting for her and she did not want her son to be born in the confinement.</p><p>In a Motel ...</p><p>Lamplighter was lying next to his daughter, his head ached from thinking about how to free Cindy and his son, permanently, he knew that he could not do it alone that he needed help, and he did not have much time, the baby would be born soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>